


Hips Don't Lie

by roane



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam couldn’t help staring, but he took comfort that he wasn’t the only one. While Steve stood there with a puppydog grin on his face, making his hips do things that were illegal in several countries, sexual orientations were shifting all around him like tectonic plates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hips Don't Lie

The music thumped and echoed back from the buildings, the street and sidewalks full of people. Of all the street parties Sam had ever been to, he’d never been one of the guests of honor before. Technically he was, anyway, although he still wasn’t sure he had anything to do with driving back the stray Frost Giant that had wandered onto K Street. He’d only helped a little.

Someone put a plastic cup of beer into his hand. It was cheap but cold, and he took a long swallow, looking around. It was like the city had just been waiting for an excuse to have a party, and this was as good as any.

Thor was sitting at a picnic table, dwarfing it, surrounded by kids demanding stories. Sam hoped somebody warned him that if any of them moved, the table was going to tip him over backwards.

Natasha and Maria were in the middle of the street, which had become an impromptu dance floor. They were in a circle with some other women and one or two men, none of whom had the guts to walk up on Black Widow, but they all kept side-eyeing her. Sam grinned. The music was old-school, the kind of R&B he grew up listening to, the kind that made you want to move. He was swaying in spite of himself already.

“Steve!” Nat waved and Sam turned to see.

Steve Rogers was the only human being Sam had ever seen who could make jeans and a t-shirt look like a suit and tie. It’s like his body didn’t come with an ‘informal’ setting. Then again, given the size of his shoulders, if he slouched, he’d probably fall over.

Not that Sam had spent an unusual amount of time considering his shoulders. Or his waist. Because they were friends, and that would be weird.

Steve moved through the crowd with a grace Sam envied, stopping to say hi, smiling at everyone he passed, shaking hands. When he got to Natasha she kissed him on the cheek and grabbed him by one hand, pulling him into the circle. He tried to wave her off, but she wouldn’t let him. He looked around for escape, and caught sight of Sam and gave him a pleading smile.

Sam laughed and sat down his cup. No way in hell was he going to miss this. He got to the edge of their uneven circle about the time the song changed, drums and bass thumping out hip-hop from about twenty years ago. He let Maria snag him for a partner, effectively fending off the lurking guys.

The sight of Natasha trying to get Steve to loosen up made Sam bite the inside of his cheek to keep from spraying laughter everywhere.

“I know you can flex your spine, Rogers, I’ve seen you do somersaults in the air.”

“When I learned to dance I only had to worry about what I did with my feet,” he complained.

Sam grinned at Maria, and she grinned back. He always did appreciate it when he had a partner on his wave length. They started showing how it was done, and she was damn good. They kept it clean, but they moved like liquid, flowing back and forth. He’d forgotten how much fun it was to just ride a beat the way he’d ride an updraft up in the air.

For a couple of minutes, he also forgot about Steve Rogers, until he heard Natasha let out a low whistle. “By George, I think he’s got it.”

“I do?” Steve sounded like an excited kid.

Of all of the things Sam expected to see in his lifetime, Captain America swiveling his hips like he was about to drop that ass was not one of them. Maria murmured a low, respectful, “Daaaamn.”

Sam reconsidered his earlier assessment: Steve’s body _definitely_ had an informal setting. He just didn’t have any middle ground. It was like someone dialed down the tension on his connective tissue, and everything just rolled easy over everything else. Sam couldn’t help staring, but he took comfort that he wasn’t the only one. While Steve stood there with a puppydog grin on his face, making his hips do things that were illegal in several countries, sexual orientations were shifting all around him like tectonic plates.

He dragged his eyes away and turned his attention back to dancing with Maria, trying not to keep checking Steve’s progress, but they’d drawn a crowd, and there was a lot of yelling.

There was a problem with having a superspy for a dance partner, especially when there was another superspy right there to conspire with: something sneaky was always afoot.

In short, Sam found himself passed off to a new partner. Steve looked equally surprised to see him, but neither of them missed a beat, linked by the hands Maria and Natasha had pressed together.

“I can dance!” Steve grinned at him like a kid with a new toy. He was a fast learner too, changing it up a bit. The problem was, Sam wanted to be about a foot closer to Steve than he was, preferably with a hand wrapped to the small of Steve’s back, so he could feel exactly what those hips were saying. If he thought Steve knew what his hips were saying (and if they weren’t being watched by roughly half the population of DC), he’d do it.

“Yes. Yes you can,” Sam said, helpless not to grin back. Thing was, Steve didn’t seem to have any problems with dancing with a guy, holding hands and all. In fact--Sam must be dreaming--Steve dropped his eyes and honest-to-god _checked Sam out_ before meeting his eyes again.

“Is that what I look like?” Steve asked, moving maybe a step closer, just to keep from shouting over the music.

Sam licked his lips and chickened out, eyes dropping to the side before answering. “You’re better than I am.”

“Not very subtle, is it?” Steve said, and stepped even closer. “I mean, there’s pretty much only one thing a guy can think, seeing something like that.” He didn’t look like a kid with a new toy anymore. He looked like a guy who just discovered he had a new superpower.

Sam mourned his lost beer, because his mouth had gone so dry he wasn’t sure he could open it. He swallowed as best he could. He was pretty sure Steve was laughing at him now: he could see it in his eyes, a growing sense of amusement--but something else too.

“I think Natasha was hoping I’d get embarrassed,” Steve said, and this time when he stepped in closer, there was no way Sam could tell himself it was just so they could talk, because Steve put a hand on his hip. Then he leaned down and spoke directly in Sam’s ear, sparking a run of goosebumps down his arm. “I don’t embarrass easy. How about you?”

He had to clear his throat before responding. “No. Me either. I think they planned this.”

“I don’t think they planned this,” Steve said, and slid his hand around the back to Sam’s neck. Strong as he was, he didn’t pull, he just guided carefully until their mouths met.

The crowd--predictably--lost their shit. Sam lost the beat. He wound up standing there and letting Steve kiss the hell out of him before remembering that this was a two-way street. Steve wasn’t still dancing when Sam wrapped his arms around his waist, but he thought he got the message just fine.


End file.
